1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise and/or recreational device; and more particularly to apparatus suitable for gymnasium or playground use and adapted to move in response to selective body movements of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus used for exercise and recreation in gymnasiums and playgrounds must be extremely strong in order to endure the physical abuse to which it is subjected. Such apparatus must frequently bear not only the weight of full grown persons; it must also accept without damage unusually high impacts during its employment. Where the apparatus is left out in a playground it must be at least weather resistant and preferably require no maintenance.
Appropriate prior art for the present invention includes the familiar "monkey bars" and also the manually activated horizontal carrousels adapted for rotation about a center pivot and arranged to receive one or more peripherally seated people.
The riding devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,084,935, 3,145,990, and 3,649,007 are somewhat more relevant than either monkey bars or carrousels in that they utilize an important principle of the present invention; namely, they are adapted to operate with two points in contact with a planar surface in order to yield rotary and translatory motion when a rider modifies his body weight to change the center of gravity of the unit-person combination. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,197,202 and 3,197,203 are also of interest because they illustrate a unit of generally conical form within which a rider may position himself in order to ultimately achieve head over heels or rotational motion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,828 has relevance because it too discloses certain embodiments that are conical in form and which can be positioned on their side in order horizontally or nearly horizontally support an occupant capable of generating random motion by physical changes in his position.
While believed relevant, each of these existing and prior recreational and/or exercising devices exhibits a number of limitations in design, durability, use or flexibility. They are not all equal strong or weather resistant and in many instances they are severely limited in the type of movements and use to which they may be subjected.